After The End
by fanpire7321
Summary: Takes place right after Breaking Dawn. Basically just continues what I think the story should be like. All Bella's pov. My first fanfic, summery stinks, but please give it a chance. Review!
1. Chapter 1

After The End

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Fan Fiction, so please review (nicely) and tell me what you think., if I get enough good reviews I'll continue writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or and of its characters. That is property of Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"MOMMY!" Renesmee yelled from across the small hallway that separated mine and Edward's room from her own.

I sighed and turned to Edward who was smiling at me. I smiled back and jumped out of bed, disrupting the peace that I felt after all that had happened over the last month or so.

It had been a short few hours since I had first shown Edward my new ability to finally let him in on my thoughts. Since the beginning of that night Edward had insisted on me letting him hear my thoughts over and ever, all had ended in the same way.

But hey, just because I love him to death (literally) isn't really my fault.

"MOMMY!" Renesmee wailed again, tearing my out of my momentary flashback.

I rushed over to her room to see that she had already dressed for the day and was plainly ready to go.

"Hey, sweetie. Whacha need?"

She bounded into my arms and pressed her hand to my face showing me what she needed instead of telling me.

Ow. No matter how many times she did this, I still felt a sharp sting in the back of my throat. She was hungry.

I smiled and grimaced at the next, she wanted Jacob. I was so happy that Jacob had found the right one for him. But I would never feel completely comfortable that it was my daughter. After all not so long ago, it was me that he wanted the most. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm not jealous, I'm completely happy with Edward. It's just a tad weird.

"O.k sweetie. We'll go hunting this morning." I told her.

"Can Jacob come with us?" She asked in her super high pitched voice.

"If he wants to," I forced out. Of coarse he would want to come. Renesmee would be there. He had of course imprinted on her.

"Yay!" She screamed and my bad mood was instantly gone. it was clear on her face that she loved Jacob, maybe not in the way that I knew he loved her, but I knew she loved him and it made me happy to see my little girl happy.

"How are my favorite ladies doing this morning?' Edward said, coming up behind me and snaking his hand around my waist, giving me a peck in the cheek.

"Just fine daddy," Renesmee answered while squirming in my arms to get into Edward's.

"Edward, Renesmee wants to-," I started.

"I know. Alice had a vision of us going hunting, but it was cut off, so she figures Jacob would be joining us."

Yay!" Renesmee yelled again. Edward and I exchanged a look that said it all. We both didn't want Renesmee to be growing up at the same rate that her body was, but we both knew that there was nothing we could do about it. She would soon be asking questions like "What does 'Imprint' mean. And believe me, this was something we were not looking forward to.

"Anyway," Edward cleared his throat and continued. "We should probably get going we-,"

It was then that we go cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

**A/N Haha. Cliff hanger! Anyway leave a review if you think that this is a good idea for a story**. **If not, tell me that too, but nicely please.**


	2. Important about this story

**A/N Hey. I have decided to stop with this story. (At least for now) I have a major case of writers block and it wont go away, so I'm taking that as a hint. I do have one other short story that is complete for the Maximum Ride series, so check that out. I have an idea for another Twilight related story, but instead of writing one chapter and then post it, I'm going to write a couple of chapter then post them, just to make sure I have a stable story and this doesn't happen again. **

**Forgive me. It was my first fanfiction. Hope to get my new story up in a couple of days. **

**Paige**


End file.
